vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Ultron is the titular main antagonist of the 2015 epic Marvel superhero sequel hit, Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is a self-teaching, self-aware artificial intelligence dormant peacekeeping program created by Tony Stark. Possessing an eight-foot-tall advanced robotic body, Ultron was created by Stark with the purpose of protecting Earth from threats, but eventually deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to Earth and attempted to create a technological singularity by committing genocide against them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | High 7-C. At most High 6-A with preparation time Name: Ultron Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: N/A Age: Four days Classification: Artificial Intelligence, Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Genius Intelligence, Energy Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (shown here), Flight, Heat Manipulation (Can raise the temperature of his hands to cleanly slice off body parts [[Ulysses Klaue (Marvel Cinematic Universe)|Klaue]] or disassemble armours/ robotic parts Vibranium Ultron destroyed its previous body), Technology Manipulation (Can transfer his consciousness to the internet and his drones, can control his drones via hive mind and hack), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Should at least be comparable to the Mark 6) | Large Town level (Made Thor bleed with his attacks). At most Multi-Continent level with preparation time (Was going to cause an explosion this big by dropping Sokovia on Earth's surface, eliminating all life on Earth as a process) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Fought evenly with Iron Man. Quicksilver perceived him to be moving while running at super-speeds) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Comparable, if not superior to Captain America. Comparable to Iron Man) | At least Class M, likely higher (Should be stronger than Thor) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Large Town Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Survived hits from Iron Man, took no damage from the Quinjet's minigun) | At least Large Town level (Is made of vibranium. Survived a hit from Mjolnir and hits from Hulk, survived getting blasted by Thor's lightning, Vision's laser and Iron Man's repulsors for a few seconds) Stamina: Unlimited Range: Standard melee range to extended melee range with his long arms. Several dozens of meters with lasers. Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Extreme heat can damage Ultron's inner systems as only his outer case is protected with vibranium (As seen when the heat of the blasts combined from Thor's lightning, Vision's laser and Iron Man's repulsors melted his inner systems). If all of his drones are destroyed and his access to the Internet is blocked, Ultron dies if the last body containing his consciousness is destroyed (as seen when Vision finished him off) Key: Prime Form | Vibranium Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Movie Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Hackers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6